I Live On
by secretlovers
Summary: kagome has a secret. one that even she does not know about. it will lead her into twisted trails and things she does wish to remember about a past long forgotten. but will she and her love be able to stay together. IYYYH kurkag
1. Chapter 1

I live on

By: secretlovers

Kagome gazed upon the stars on the roof of her home. She thought about everything that happened during the end and the finale battle with Naraku. Sesshomaru had joined their group. It seemed that she was the only one to except him completely. They had a close bond. At first they thought they were in love, but after an experimental kiss they realized they thought of each other as siblings.

Since their discovery, Sesshomaru has trained kagome. It was long and hard, but it helped her a great deal. When she was capable enough she would put up illusions when they leave to train so no one would notice.

One night….

Something happened….

Kagome changed….

Her raven hair turned into silky raven color with ice blue streaks and silver tips. Her hair was just as long as Sesshomaru's. Her eyes were an amazing stormy blue that looked to have silver lightning flashing through often. To say everyone was entranced by her eyes was an understatement. She had a violet stripe on each cheek like Sesshomaru. It was also on her wrists, hips, and ankles. She had porcelain skin, full breasts, slim waste, and hips perfect for child bearing, cute butt and long slender legs. She was every guy's wet dream. No male (except family) could resist her, not even gays.

But back to her description. She had pointed ears. And lethal silver claws and diamond fangs. Violet eye shadow, ice blue lips. Upon her brow was a magnificent circlet. She wore a lovely Egyptian dress, made for a queen.

Kagome had started having visions, memories about her past. She was an Egyptian Gem dragon. The last of her kind. Her real name was Kamilah, witch is Egyptian for perfection. She remembered that she had been born at the begging of time itself. She learnt she hand control over the elements, not all but most: water, ice lightning, chaos, divine, void, time, plant, and necromancy.

When she awoke (she had no idea of ever passing out in the first place) she told Sesshomaru everything. He wanted to see her true form. So she showed him. Her scales were real silvery sapphires that shimmered and sparkled. Her underbelly was an unknown silvery white substance that was worth millions. Diamond fangs and claws, as well a horns. She had a beautiful mane made of silky crystal strands. The end of her long tail was in the shape of a backwards heart, tipped in deadly poison. She was the definition of beauty and grace. Sesshomaru had stood there in shock. He knew he would have to beat the boys back with sticks, swords, grenades, and anything else he can get his hands on.

After that they continued their training only with Kamilah (a.k.a kagome) as the teacher. Latter Sesshomaru gave her a beautiful sword forged from both their fangs that was her pride and joy. She named it Bakari or 'Noble Oath' in Egyptian. He also gave her a companion that was known as a Guardian. Very rare, and very powerful. He was a black neko-fox with tree tails. Silver paws and the tips of his ears and tails were also silver. He had stunning violet eyes. She named him Ialu meaning 'field of dreams' in Egyptian. She absolutely adored him, and he her.

After a while the siblings started to train Shippo, they also had the help of a silver fox named Youko Kurama. He was secretly smitten with Kamilah. Sesshomaru noticed, but approved, the silver was strong and could protect her if need be. Shippo grew to be a powerful kit and thought of Youko as a father figure. Then the day for the final battle came at last. It was long, hard and bloody, but they won.

No one knew but sess and Ship about kagome not being human, and that the jewel reentered her body. She was forever its protectress. But it was a good thing no one else knew (Youko knew but he would never betray his love in ant way shape or form) Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha betrayed her. Shippo overheard a plot to kill them for the jewel. He told his mother and uncle (they preformed a blood bond) safe to say, they were both pissed beyond belief. Kamilah was asked by king Enma to separate the worlds but in return, the king had to banish the traitors to the deepest level of hell. But of course they (m,s,i) they have to die first. So when everyone was at camp the trio struck. Kamilah purified Inuyasha. Shippo rose whipped Kirara and Sango. Sesshomaru poison clawed Miroku. With them gone, the small family got to work on creating a barrier, but one that would also work in their favor.

When it was done, Kamilah did the spell and the worlds divided. She made sure the barrier would allow the tree of them passage through whenever they wanted. They lived and trained together for the next 500 years. During that time Kamilah found a messenger, they were like guardians only rarer. The messenger looked like a little ferret. He was a silvery white with ice blue paws, with gold tips on his 2 tails and ears. She named him Atem meaning 'solar disk'. She name him that because he moves so fast he looks like a disk of light.( Ialu is a little bigger then Kirara, but in battle form is twice as big as hers. Atem was smaller then Kirara , but in battle form the same seize as ialu's )


	2. author's note

I won't add a new chapter to any of my stories till I get at least five reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I Live On

Kamilah sighed. Over the years she excelled in the information, and medical work. She didn't worry about money. Being alive as long as she has, you tend to be filthy rich. So she lives in a house…. Okay a mansion at the best part of town. Atem and Ialu asleep in her lap. She sighed again. Why did she have to go to school? She was smarter then everyone there, including the demons. Being born at the beginning of time will do that to a girl. They only one who could be more knowledgable and powerful then her was her older brother Sesshomaru.

Two years after the creation of the barrier the same thing that happened to her happened to him. He regained memories of his past and received all his power back. Sessho learned that he was Kamilah's twin. Born two minutes before, he was born a shape-shifter. He looked the same but he had steaks of ice blue in his eyes that looked like lightning. The tips of his hair also ice blue. He was basically her opposite.

He became the king of Mankai so easily it's scary. He arranged for her to go to school but also made sure she could bring Atem and Ialu. That was the only reason why she wasn't killing someone. Kamilah (kagome) grew to hate the smell of humans, especially when they ware perfume. Yuck! Makes them smell worse and that hurts her poor nose. T_T. she didn't know if she could survive it. Well, she could always put up charms…. Gah! She better hurry or she'll be late.

'Damn why do I have to go!' she mentally cried: don't** worry kimi-chan we'll get through this together: **Ialu said comfortingly. 'Your right' she said thankfully. She was in her humanoid form only her ears, claws, fangs and stripes were under an illusion to make her look human. She had her wonderful Bakari and Naginata miniaturized on her earrings. She had on a gold bracelet with charms on it which was actually summoning charms. Yes, she was well equipped and ready for anything; she made it look like Atem had only one tail along Ialu before she entered the school.

Once she got her schedule and a note saying she could ware anything she wants and bring pets for the rest of the year.

Kamilah/kagome pov

I have started to look around. Okay, I am officially embarrassed, I'm an unrivaled, unmatched assassin, a dragon, and an ancient thing that would belong in someone's wildest dreams, and can't find where my next class is. I know that kami is just laughing at me from up there. Damn, well it looks like I will just have to wing it and find a way by myself.

**20 minutes later……**

Damn it! where the hell is that stupid class!

**30 minutes later….**

Ahhh! I know that piece of chewed gum! That's the 4th time I passed it, come on where the hell am i!

**40 minutes later…..**

Oh screw this, I'm going to ask someone where to go. **And you didn't do that an hour ago because?** 'oh shut up Ialu'

Snickering was all that was heard.

**Hey look at that red head boy over there! He looks smart, why don't you go and ask him?** Suggested Atem.

'you know what, that is a good idea Atem, unlike a certain neko-fox I know of'

**I can hear you, you know.** Barked an irritated neko-fox

**And, your point is?** Kamilah and Atem said in unison.

So taking in a breath I made the plunge and walked up to the red haired hottie. I did not just think that.

**Yes, yes you did.**

'shut up Ialu!'

**-Snicker-**

Kurama's pov

I was just getting ready to head to my next class when I felt a dainty finger tap me on my shoulder lightly. Turning around I saw the most gorgeous girl in my life! Sapphire hair, stormy blue eyes, a heart shaped face, a body any female would kill for. She wore a silk blue horari and a darker blue shade skirt that reached her knees. A back pack on her left shoulder and a piece of paper in her right hand. She had a cat that looked part fox and a ferret at hr feet staring at me intently.

"Can I help you miss?" I ask.

God I hope she isn't a bitch or a snob. I might just be looking at my future mate!

**:what are you talking --- it's her! my love has returned to me!:** Youko exclaimed in joy. He was practically bouncing around in our shared head.

I didn't get the chance to question him when a heavenly voice broke my train of thought.

"sorry to bother you. I'm new here and was wondering if you could show me where to go? You are the only boy not drooling at me and all the girls are glaring." I looked around and sure enough, she was right. I had to restrain the urge not to growl in possessiveness, though Youko was under no such obligations.

Carefully I took the list of classes from her delicate hand, making sure to brush hers with mine ever so slightly. Glancing at the list I felt excitement bubble inside when I realized we had all the same classes. Youko was practically howling in joy.

"well miss…"

"Kamilah"

"miss Kamilah we have all the same classes and you could sit with my friends and I at lunch if you want"

She looked to actually think about my suggestion, which was a first; usually any girl would jump at the chance to spend any amount of time with me. It only made we all the more attracted to her because that met she wasn't some slut that would open her legs to anyone. After all, when we mate I have to know she will be faithful to me. After a moment she agreed.

And that was how our day went, we spent a lot a time together and I could tell my friends were in shock with how I acted around her. how I basically held onto her every word, how I smiled more often, they caught the tender looks I would send her, and my desire to be as close as possible to her. I pretty much acted like a lost puppy around her, but I am not ashamed of it, any guy would do the same in my position.

I learned a lot about her (from Youko) she was smart, gorgeous, sweet, kind, mysterious, playful, loving…perfect. I can't wait to meet her again tomorrow, she will be mine!

Kamilah pov…

Wow. I actually had a lot of fun with Kurama yesterday. I also noticed that he had Youko's souls in him. I guess my sources were correct then. Well it will ne fun to go back to school, 'right guys!'

**Yes kimi, fun indeed.** Atem said chuckling

**That Kurama seems just as taken with you as Youko was all those years ago.** Ialu said slyly grinning at the blush that stained his mistress' cheeks.

She had always liked Youko, we even slept together a few times. He had met her adopted children, Naruto Uzumaki, the kyuubi no kitsune (real name is Yukio) and Shippo, they were all kitsune and looked to be Kurama's children what with their red hair.

He had accepted them as his own and not long after they even began calling him father. He had always made her blush when he talked of having more kits, and he would get a smug look and a weird glint in his eyes whenever he thought about it. whenever we made love I practically thought he was trying to impregnate me with the way he made sure every inch of my pussy was coated in his seed. Ohh! I can feel my cheek burning at the thought.

I think I should talk to Kurama today, after all, I and sure that Youko filled him in on all about me, so talking to him will be a lot easier now. For once, I can't wait for school!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT

**i am out of ideas for my stories, if you have ANY ideas that you think will go good with ANY of them, please tell me. if you have any comments or complaints you can tell me. HOWEVER, DON'T go saying that my fics are horrible or anything like that, you think you have better ideas then me, then give me a suggestion or two, if you want to help out and co author on any of the stories then tell me. if not then keep your problems to yourself and don't waste 2 minutes of my life.  
**

**therefore, until I get some inspiration, all my fics are currently on hold. I might update one or two of them when the write ideas come around, I might even start new stories and add them on. But for all of my fics, if you want it to continue you need to give me a reason to keep it going or an idea that I can use, otherwise, I will get bored with it and not continue. And I am not offering any of my fics up for adoption unless I feel that the author has reached my standards.**


	5. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
